Partner's in Crime
by Melinda-Gordon
Summary: An unusual pairing, nothing graphic, just something I thought up. Please Enjoy!


_**Partners in Crime**_

A/N: These characters are not mine, I do not own them, they are property of channel seven (I think) I'm not making any profit from the posting of this story. Please Read and Review.

The pairing for this story is Cate and Sean. If you don't like that pairing, I warn you this may get a little mushy.

Enjoy!

It was an ordinary day in the All Saints emergency department. Frank was barking orders in every direction. Von was working with patients in triage. Jack was following Mike Vlasek around like a puppy. Charlotte and Vincent were with a patient in resus. Dan was changing bed pans. Bart was following Frank. Erica was in resus with Charlotte and Vincent. Then there was Sean who was on the phone trying to get physio down to see one of his patients.

Cate had helped Sean on several cases, breaking the rules and searching the patient's house for clues to their illness. Each time, she had found something new about him that made him all the more appealing to her. She knew that she shouldn't feel like that for him. But, her heart wouldn't listen to her head. When ever he walked by, Cate's stomach turned to butterflies. When she was in a patient's house alone with him, she had to fight the urge to kiss him, instead concentrating on why they were there.

"Damn physios!" Sean growled as he put down the phone.

"What have they done now?" Cate asked, she turned to face Sean. Everyone in the department knew how annoying it was when the physios or orthopaedics wouldn't hurry up and come down.

"They say that she can wait, that it isn't bad enough to warrant them to rush down here, and that they will be here in 2 hours!" Sean said. Cate could clearly see the anger in his face.

"Maybe you should take a break" Cate suggested. "Mine's due soon, we could have lunch together"

"Yeah, I think that's exactly what I need right now" Sean replied, a slight smile appearing on his face. As he turned and walked away to another patient, Cate smiled.

Two hours later Cate and Sean were sitting outside on one of the benches, eating their lunch and discussing which movie was better, "Troy" or "The Last Samurai".

"I tell you, _Troy_ was way better, not half as much blood and guts" Cate argued, laughing.

"Yes, but Tom Cruise was awesome in _The Last Samurai_, you can't argue with that!"

"But did you see how sexy Brad Pitt was!"

"Uh, Cate, I'm a guy remember, I don't notice that stuff" Sean said, laughing.

"Yeah, sorry" Cate replied, blushing.

"You're cute when you blush" Sean said. This statement was completely out of the blue and took Cate by surprise.

"Wanna go to Cougars after the shift?" Cate asked.

"Sure, sounds great" Sean said. They finished their lunch in silence.

It was finally the end of the day, and everyone was ready to go home.

"You ready?" Cate asked as she came up beside Sean.

"Ready for what?" Sean asked.

"Ready to be beaten at pool!" Cate replied. "I really kick ass at pool!"

"How do you know that I don't?"

"Come on!" Cate urged him, pushing him into the locker room.

As Sean changed his shirt, Cate had a hard time keeping focused on her own locker. The idea of him without his shirt was very appealing. _Stop it McMasters! He is your colleague! And a friend, nothing more! He can't be! _Cate thought to herself. Finally they exited the locker room, headed for the car park. Sean walked right beside her. Occasionally their hands would brush, each time, Cate felt more butterfly's enter her stomach.

Sean smiled to himself every time he saw Cate blush, laugh, or in general do anything. He loved working with her, he loved being near her, he loved everything about her. When he first arrived, it seemed that he was always with Charlotte, and Cate was always with Vincent. It wasn't long before he learned that Cate was dating Vincent, which was why they were always together. From the moment he laid his eyes upon Cate, he knew that she was special.

He felt her staring at him as he spoke on the phone, and when she watched him take his shirt off.

Now, as they walked together, he deliberately brushed his hand against hers, enjoying her reaction. He loved her spirit; she could find the good in nearly every disastrous situation, and every hopeless person.

One time when their hands brushed, he grabbed her hand and entwined his fingers with hers, he laughed when she let out a gasp, but she didn't pull her hand away.

"Which one?" Sean asked when they reached the cars.

"Huh?" Cate asked.

"Which car? Mine or yours?"

"Ummm…how about we take yours?" Cate replied.

"Sure" Sean said as he unlocked the passenger's side door and held it open. Before Cate had a chance to climb in the car, Sean grabbed her wrist.

"What?" cate asked, surprised.

"I forgot to give you something first" Sean said. Cate stood up straight and looked at Sean. In a split second Sean leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. A look of pleasant surprise lay on her face for the whole ride to Cougars.

In the bar, they played 3 games of pool before retreating to a table in the corner.

Sean took Cate's hand and lightly brushed his thumb over her knuckles. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"Sean, we can't" Cate said.

"Why not?" Sean asked.

"Because, work and love don't go together. What happens if we break up? We'll still have to work together"

"But, if we don't break up, we won't have that problem"

"I've been in relationships with colleagues before, trust me, they don't work out"

"We'll have to make this work then, 'cause I'm not leaving this alone. I haven't had this feeling in a long time, I know that it means something special" Cate thought about pulling her hand away, then changed her mind.

"Wanna come back to my place?" She asked. Sean smiled.

"Sure, why not" He replied. They stood up and walked out of the bar. Sean still had hold of Cate's hand when they reached the car.

"Are you going to let go of me now?" Cate asked, smiling.

"I wasn't planning on it, but to get to your place I guess I'm gonna have to" Sean replied. He let her hand drop to her side.

"Nice place" Sean commented when Cate let them both in to her flat. It was a small place, just right for someone living on their own who worked a lot. They were currently standing in the living room. Over near the window was a couch facing a television set. There was a small coffee table separating the TV and the couch. Directly in front of them was the doorway leading to the kitchen. On the other wall, there was the doorway leading to the passage.

"What's up there?" Sean asked, pointing to the door leading to the passage, he knew full well what was up there.

"Umm…the bathroom, the guest room, and, my bedroom" Cate replied. When she saw the look in Sean's eyes she knew exactly why he had asked. She smiled slightly. Sean grinned. He placed his has around her waist and pulled her flush against him. She put her arms around her neck. Holding her against him felt like the most natural thing in the world for him to be doing. He dipped his face down and brushed his lips against hers, and then he pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" Cate asked. In reply Sean kissed her again.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life" He replied. Cate smiled and kissed him. His tongue slightly tickled her lips, asking for admittance, which she gladly gave. Cate surprised herself at how she so eagerly accepted his kiss. Their tongues danced together, both tasting each other's mouth, exploring, examining. Eventually they pulled apart for air, breaking the passionate kiss.

Sean's hands roamed to the hem of her shirt. His hands slid up against the warmth of her skin. Cate gasped slightly at the sudden contact, and then did the same. They kissed again, both wondering how far the other would go before they went too far. But, neither stopped. Soon, there was a trail of clothing leading to Cate's bedroom.

The next morning Cate woke up early as usual. She tried to roll over but something was in her way. She rubbed her eyes and looked next to her. There was Sean. She groaned, remembering what happened last night.

"Wake up" She mumbled at Sean, nudging him with her elbow.

"Urg!" Sean groaned, slowly opening his eyes. He surveyed the room, realising that this wasn't his apartment. Next to him he felt something warm, he looked and saw Cate.

"You look like an angel" He said, smiling.

"You look like shit. Now you have to go so I can get ready for work"

"Good morning to you too"

"Sorry, good morning, now would you mind leaving so I can get ready for work?"

"Why don't we go in together?" Sean asked. He rubbed Cate's back as she was now sitting up.

"Because that would give people the idea that we are sleeping together"

"And that would a correct assumption, but, they wouldn't know if we arrived in the same car, because they wouldn't see us"

"Urg! You are impossible!" Cate cried in frustration. She punched her fists on the bed.

"I know you don't have to be at work for another hour, so, why don't you join me for a shower?"

"That sounds like an offer I can't refuse, as long as I actually get to wash my hair!" cate replied cheekily. She grinned at Sean, then tugged the sheet off his body and ran into the bathroom, laughing.

"Hey!" Sean yelled out, laughing he followed cate into the bathroom.

"Nice look!" Cate remarked when Sean entered the bathroom. He blushed when he realised that he was standing naked in front of her. Deciding to settle everything, Sean yanked the sheet from Cate's hands. Laughing she tried to cover herself with her hands.

"Nothing I haven't seen before" Sean grinned. He took a step forward and grabbed her and kissed her. Somehow they managed to get themselves into the shower. While the water was running they continued to kiss, until Cate broke it off.

"I really need to wash my hair" She said.

"I'll get the shampoo" Sean replied. He lathered her hair up. They spent the next twenty minutes in the shower, washing each other and laughing.

Forty-five minutes later Cate and Sean arrived at the hospital. Cate went to walk in ahead of Sean, but he grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Walk in with me" He said softly.

Together they walked hand-in-hand into the ED, no-one noticed their entwined fingers, and those who did couldn't care less. Except for one person, Frank.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Frank yelled. Sean smiled at Cate and they continued walking.

**THE END**

A/N: So, what do you think? This si my first All Saints fic, so please be gentle. I'm not real big on the swearing personally, but I jut thought I'd try it  Please Read and Review (see that little drop down bar at the bottom of the page? Click the button next to it, now enter your opinion!)


End file.
